1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used to teach golfers to execute a proper golf swing.
2. The Prior Art
The popularity of the sport of golfing is continuing to increase. Even though many golfers seek out the advice of a teacher to improve their golf game, the mastery of a good golf swing still requires a great deal of practice. Unfortunately, without an accurate and consistent swing, many golfers find the game frustrating and even aggravating as some shots arrive exactly at their intended target while some easy shots land far into the rough. The discouragement of such golfers increases as they cannot repeatedly execute the golf swing which produces their occasional ideal shot.
The proper golf swing requires coordination between the golfer's arms and upper and lower portions of the golfer's torso, also sometimes referred to as the golfer's "upper and lower body," respectively. Several devices have been proposed in the past to improve a golfer's swing. Each of these devices, some of which work to some degree or another and some of which actually hinder golfers from learning a proper swing, neglect one or more pertinent areas of a golfer's body. For example, some devices only influence one, but not both, of a golfer's arms. Some other devices only influence a golfer's upper torso or lower torso, but not both. None of the previously available devices influence both of the arms and the lower torso, i.e., the hips, of a golfer.
One prior device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,069,169 to Topping. The device shown in the Topping reference, while involving one of the golfer's arms and part of the golfer's body, does not suggest or teach, and actually teaches away from, involving both of the golfer's arms. Another prior device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,841 to Brooks. The device shown in the Brooks reference is attached to both of the golfer's upper arms and encircles the golfer's upper body but does nothing for the golfer's lower arms or lower body. U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,280 to Corder, Jr. similarly attaches to both of a golfer's upper arms and upper body but does not coordinate the golfer's lower body with other parts of the body during the golf swing.
The prior devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,093,153 to McCarthy and U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,373 to Richmond both attempt to coordinate the upper and lower body movement by connecting one of the golfer's shoulders to the opposing hip. Disadvantageously, both of these devices involve running a strap from one shoulder across the golfer's back to the opposing hip. Such devices undesirably promote harmful movement of the golfer's head during the swing and do nothing to control the movement of the golfer's arms and lower body during the swing.
In view of the above described problems in the art, it would be a great advancement to provide an apparatus and method for improving a golf swing.